callmekevinfandomcom-20200215-history
Mom Pickens
Mom Pickens is a character who appears in The Sims 1 and The Sims: Bustin' Out for PS2. She is the mother to Dick and Tim Pickens, living with both of her sons separately before they move out. While a seemingly caring mother, she does have some abusive tendencies, often neglecting Dick for her fish in "Sims 1 PS2 but I never leave my mom's house". She dies in the same video, and it's implied that she remains dead and that the next video "Sims 1 PS2 but I have a horrible life" takes place in an alternate universe. Overview The Sims 1 Mom is introduced in "Sims 1 PS2 but I never leave my mom's house" by screaming at Dick, interrupting his daydream of his typical womanising behaviour. Her TV broke not long after Dick snapped back to reality, and she forced him to fix it after he began to prepare lunch. For about three straight days, Dick continually electrocuted himself trying to repair the TV, while Mom looked after the fish and ate Dick's lunch. During this time, Mom also failed to get any sleep, either because the stereo was turned on or because Dick kept screaming out in pain five feet from her bed. Dick retaliated by trapping Mom behind a wall that suddenly surrounded her, which cut her off from the essentials of the house. An arch also formed in the wall, leading to a fenced in 1x1 grid in the backyard so she could be a "free range mom". In a panic caused by all the electric shocks, Dick called the fire department to fix the TV, resulting in a $100 fine for a false call to the emergency services. Dick only had $76 and the fine sent him bankrupt, ending the game. After Kevin loaded his saved game, time warped back to Dick trying to fix the TV and getting electrocuted. The wall appeared again, though there were no windows this time and the plant in the room was removed so Mom would have no clean air. Even though she was locked away, she was still able to tell that the house was a mess and that Dick was feeling lonely. She also prevented Dick from getting a job, even though she practically had zero power to do so from behind her wall. After Mom disallowed Dick to get a job, he stole some expensive art, sold it at a profit, and used the money to order pizza. Part of the wall was knocked down and a desk was shoved into the gap, with a fence surrounding it on her side of the wall. Dick put the pizza there to taunt Mom, as she couldn't get to it because of the fence surrounding the desk. The rotting pizza was moved to Mom's floor, but she refused to eat it despite being starving. Eventually, the Grim Reaper came and reaped her soul, which caused Kevin to lose the game again. Kevin was unable to reload his save, as he saved the game about two seconds before Mom died, so he wasn't able to plea with the Reaper. In an alternate reality ("Sims 1 PS2 but I have a horrible life"), Mom was not imprisoned by her son and allowed him to quickly complete many of the necessary tasks before moving out, one of which included loaning him $800. After Dick got a job as a golf caddy in the Slacker career path, he moved out, though Mom took $25 off him for some unknown reason. She then visited Dick at his new place while he was repairing the damage from previous tenants, but was sent home after Kevin realised he couldn't control her and make her clean. She insulted Dick's furniture before leaving, which was really out of line since he had been working to fix the place since he arrived and had only lived there for 20 minutes. Following this, Dick began to avoid Mom by not answering the door when she would visit, going as far as walking right by her and saying that he wasn't home when he went to the kitchen to clean up. Dick never interacted with Mom after that. The Sims: Bustin' Out Prior to The Sims 1, Mom Pickens adopted Tim Pickens, who is a different Tim than Jim's son in The Sims 4. Kevin explained that Tim's sense of style and overall personality was on the complete opposite end of the spectrum to Jim's, meaning this Tim comes from a different bloodline. In similar fashion to The Sims 1, Mom interrupts Tim's daydream of making out with a girl in the club, then begins to panic when Malcolm Landgrabb takes some of their possessions. She then forced Tim to go to the bathroom, despite the fact that he is in his mid-40s and his hygiene bar wasn't even low. After getting a job, Tim sold nearly every item in the house while Mom was outside and made close to $25,000 in profits. Tim then moved out of Mom's house before she went back inside. Upon realising what he did, Mom forced Tim to pay back all the money he made from selling her items. Their relationship remained solid, however, as Tim invited her to Mimi's place. Upon arriving, Mom gave out to Tim about having the same job as he did when he was living at home. Kevin commented saying that it wasn't Tim's attitude towards his work, but showing up for work was the problem as he missed the bus to work earlier. She then proceeded to lose to her son in strip poker, and was then tickled by him in the bathroom, a highlight of their super weird relationship with one another. Mimi arrived home and saw the whole ordeal take place but surprisingly was not bothered by it. Mom then lost to Mimi in a game of strip poker and left after this because she was intimidated by Mimi's looks, though used the excuse that it was late. To be fair, it was about quarter to two in the morning when she left, but the intimidation point is still valid. Mom isn't seen for the rest of the video. Appearance Mom Pickens has differing appearances in The Sims 1 and Bustin' Out. In The Sims 1, she is depicted as an elderly lady with tan skin. She wears a long sleeved purple crop top, with a long brown skirt, and brown flats. In Bustin' Out, she takes on a much more different appearance. Her hair is tied up in hair rolls and has a permanently applied face mask. She wears a pink and white robe to go with her bunny slippers. Personality Mom Pickens makes it clear from the beginning that she has mentally abusive tendencies, leading to Dick turning into a sociopath. She constantly complains any time her sons move up in their lives, finding something to nitpick and nag them over. She forces Dick to stay at her house until he's completed all of her tasks for him, and neglected him while he was electrocuting himself trying to repair her broken TV. She also ate lunch that Dick prepared for himself while he was getting shocked. It's implied that she is a picky eater as well. While she was trapped behind the wall in Sims 1, Kevin pointed out that she wouldn't sleep because she was hungry, and left some rotting pizza on her floor so she could go to sleep and speed up time after having something to eat. Mom refused to eat the pizza and died of starvation instead. Even though she is abusive, she did have something of a soft spot for her sons. She loaned Dick $800, and chose to forgive Tim after he sold everything in her house. Trivia * It's not known where Mom Pickens gets the money to loan Dick, since the amount that Dick has would be the combined household total. * Mom Pickens has zero points allocated to "clean" in her personality, but will give out if the house is dirty. This is weird, considering she has zero motivation to clean up herself. * It's implied Mom Pickens doesn't know how to cook, as she didn't cook anything while Dick was trying to fix the TV. Category:Character Category:The Sims